Pidiendo que te quedes
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Nadie sabe realmente lo que Draco siente por Scorpius... ni lo que haría por él...solamente él mismo. Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mi hermana Jess...


Hola chicas... aqui subiendo un shot, es un regalo de cumple atrasado para mi hermanita Jess, mejor conocida como Lena Hale-Black... o como se llame en este momento... jejeje

Hermanita, espero que te guste, es con todo mi amorsss... besos

Disclaimer: nada es mio, pero ya quisiera

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**PIDIENDO QUE TE QUEDES**

"_La oscuridad reinaba en aquella enorme habitación. Solamente se escuchaba el murmullo de las respiraciones de la joven pareja que yacía sobre la amplia cama con doseles._

_El hombre estaba semi acostado, acunando entre sus poderosos brazos la delicada figura de su esposa. De cuando en cuando la observaba, buscando minuciosamente algún signo de algo fuera de lo normal, pero hasta el momento todo había estado relativamente tranquilo._

_Ella se encontraba recostada contra su amplio pecho, profundamente dormida, utilizando la posición en la que se encontraba para poder descansar aunque fuera solo un poco, pues el ya prominente vientre de poco más de seis meses le impedía recostarse adecuadamente._

_La observó pensativo, mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez las últimas conversaciones que había sostenido con Jackson. Él le había asegurado, como su medimago de cabecera, que si Astoria se cuidaba de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, el embarazo que en ese momento se desarrollaba llegaría a feliz término._

_Habían perdido un hijo con anterioridad. Recordaba con dolor el momento preciso en la que ella había despertado una noche, en medio de un charco sanguinolento, gritando como posesa por el inmenso dolor que sentía en el vientre._

_El aturdimiento y el terror habían hecho presa de él, quien al principio no había reaccionado, pasmado ante la imagen de su esposa sentada entre sábanas ensangrentadas._

_Cuando su sangre fría se impuso, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, entre gritos desesperados de la misma Astoria y de Narcissa, mientras Lucius quitaba las barreras anti-aparición, desapareciéndose todos momentos después hacia San Mungo, en medio de un revuelo que solamente les dejó un enorme desazón en el corazón._

_A pesar de los esfuerzos infructuosos por evitar la pérdida del pequeño, la realidad fue que la matriz de Astoria no pudo retenerlo. Con una cara de profunda pena, Jackson Scott les dio la peor noticia de toda su vida: su primogénito se había perdido._

_Cuando Astoria lo supo, tuvo que ser sedada de inmediato, pues cayó en un profundo estado de histeria, del que a punto estuvo de cruzar la línea entre la locura y la razón. Él mismo no podía creerlo, y por más que trataba de mantenerse ecuánime, la pena que lo embargaba le hizo hacer algo que hace más de ocho años no hacía: lloró entre los brazos de su madre._

_Ahora, después de lo que parecía una eternidad de infierno, finalmente habían conseguido que Astoria volviera a embarazarse. Y desde el día que le confirmo que nuevamente esperaba un pequeño Malfoy, no se había reparado en gastos y mimos para con ella, pues ahora si, contra viento y marea, su hijo nacería fuerte y sano, aunque tuviera que luchar con el mismísimo Lord Oscuro._

_Astoria se removió inquieta en sus brazos, seguramente el pequeño estaría moviéndose dentro de su entorno cálido y amoroso que le proporcionaba el vientre de su mujer. Colocó instintivamente una mano en el redondeado vientre, maravillándose con la fuerza con que su hijo pateaba._

_De improviso, todo fue un caos. Astoria despertó gritando, como aquella vez._

_La sangre se congelo en sus venas. Todo a su alrededor se volvió caos, gritos, llanto._

_Ni siquiera pensó ponerse algo por encima, así como estaba, tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos mientras se desaparecia hacia San Mungo._

_A pesar de todo el caos, Draco Malfoy juraría para toda su vida, que mientras se daba la vuelta para aparecerse, sobre su lecho alcanzo a ver nuevamente a la Muerte, que planeaba sobre la cama, buscando a su víctima con sus largos y huesudos dedos, entre las sábanas ensangrentadas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengras nació prematuramente, apenas respiraba, seguramente no podría moverse con facilidad, además de que muy probablemente tendría problemas respiratorios para toda su vida. _

_Si sobrevivía, había dicho Jackson._

_Draco Malfoy se deslizó lentamente por la pared, hasta caer sobre sus nalgas en el suelo. Su mente repetía una y otra vez "No por favor" mientras sus ojos derramaban mas lágrimas de las que podría haber derramado en toda su vida. Entre sus manos, su rubio cabello se desvanecía, arrancado de la piel._

_Frente a él, Narcissa Malfoy y Sophie Greengrass sollozaban en silencio entre los brazos de sus respectivos esposos. Un poco más allá, Daphne Nott se mordía los labios hasta sangrar, evitando proferir algún sonido, mientras Theodore, su esposo, observaba el vacío con expresión ausente._

_De improviso, la figura del medimago salió a su encuentro. Pálido y delgado, el rostro acongojado de Jackson Scott mostraba signos de un enorme cansancio, pero aún asi, había luchado por el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que el mismo representaba. Se dirigió hacia el hombre que yacía sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y una expresión que si no supiera hasta cuanto podía soportar, pensaría que ya se había vuelto loco._

_-Draco…-dijo, y al instante el hombre se puso de pie, con los ojos grises enrojecidos, brillando la locura en su superficie._

_-Lo hemos estabilizado… puedes pasar a verlo… Astoria esta dormida…-dijo lentamente el sanador._

_Draco Malfoy caminó despacio detrás del hombre, sin sentir el frio del suelo contra sus descalzos pies. Llevaba solamente una camisa ligera, y el fino pantalón del pijama hacia discordancia en el conjunto. A lo lejos, Pansy Zabinni se dijo que Draco parecía exactamente lo contrario a lo que siempre había sido._

_Los pensamientos de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidos, cuando Daphne se arrojó a sus brazos, enterrando su cara contra su cuello. Volteo a ver a Blaise, quien se había quedado de pie junto a Theodore. Sus ojos se encontraron en el preciso momento en que el grito de una atormentada mujer rubia se escuchaba._

_Astoria había despertado._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Draco entro a la sala de cuidado Neonatal del Hospital San Mungo, sus ojos buscaron con avidez el cuerpecito de su hijo. Al fondo de la habitación, en una pequeña cama, yacía el que sería el mayor orgullo de los Malfoy. Su piel pálida parecía idéntica al papel arroz, su pecho bajaba y subía tan rápido, que Draco no sabía como lograba sobrevivir apenas. Detrás de él, Jackson observaba la escena, una escena que nunca hubiera querido presenciar._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-susurró el padre._

_-Si sobrevive 48 horas, lo habrá logrado-dijo suavemente el medico._

"_48 horas" pensó el hombre "solamente tengo que hacer que pase ese tiempo"_

_-Vivirá-susurró._

_Jackson Scott salió de la habitación murmurando una plegaria por el niño, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que viviera y pudieran ser felices. "Ya sufrieron demasiado" pensó._

_Draco tomo asiento a un costado de la pequeña camita. Observó las diminutas manos de su hijo y sintió como el corazón le dolía profundamente. Tomo una de ellas entre su enorme mano, comparando la diminuta mano contra su palma, dándose cuenta sin querer que tenían un parecido sorprendente._

_Y sin saber que hacer, comenzó a hablar con su hijo._

_Le conto sobre su niñez, sobre los viajes a los que iba con su padre, sobre su afición al Quidditch, sobre su equipo favorito, sobre las enormes ganas que tenia de enseñarlo a andar en su primera escoba, sobre lo bien que se iba a divertir junto a él, sobre cómo su abuela Cissy lo malcriaría con galletas de chispas de chocolate, o como su abuelo Lucius le contaría sobre los piratas muggles y sus batallas._

_La forma en que su madre y el mismo lo cuidarían y amarían por sobre todas las cosas._

_-Porque hijo, te hemos esperado tanto…si tan solo quisieras quedarte un poco, si tan solo quisieras…-_

_Y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Once años después…_

El tren lanzaba vapor por todas partes. La muchedumbre hablaba, se movía, gritaba. Todo era un espectáculo de luz y sonido, y ninguno de ellos se percataba de eso.

En el fondo de la estación, parados frente a un muro desnudo, dos rubios observaban el bullicio sin hablar ni moverse. El hombre alzaba la fina ceja rubia, desdeñando lo que sus ojos veían, como si fuese el espectáculo más deplorable del mundo.

A su lado, la hermosa mujer que era su compañera arrugaba la nariz como si lo que estuviera oliendo estuviera podrido. Sus ojos verdes se movían sin cesar entre el gentío, buscando a los amigos de toda la vida.

Y frente a ellos, contemplando fascinado todo aquello, un pequeño rubio idéntico al hombre mayor observaba extasiado todo cuanto ahí sucedía. Sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos ante lo que observaba, sin poder creer que finalmente estaba ahí.

Su padre le observó fijamente, detallando las facciones que tantas noches había observado, agradeciendo a quien fuera que le hubiera ayudado, para que su hijo se hubiera quedado a su lado. Contra todo pronostico, Scorpius Malfoy se había convertido en un fuerte muchachito, de mente ágil y despierta, con un enorme talento para los deportes. Tal como el siempre había querido que fuera.

De pronto, el tren bufó por última vez, mientras el silbato sonaba por segunda vez, anunciando que pronto partiría. El pequeño rubio volteo a observar a sus padres con sus profundos ojos grises. Abrazó y besó a su madre, prometiéndole portarse bien. A continuación, fue estrechado entre los brazos de su padre, quien lo hacia como si nunca mas fueran a verse.

-¿Prometes que escribirás?-dijo el mayor.

-Pero papá, solamente me voy para estudiar… prometo que escribiré cuando pueda, pero ya… tienes que soltarme-

Draco regresó al pasado, cuando su hijo recién nacido estaba muriendo, y las mismas palabras le fueron dichas por su padre.

-Nunca hijo, nunca voy a soltarte-

Scorpius rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada. Hacia muchos años que sabia porque su padre se comportaba a si. Y el también le quería mucho. Sabia que nadie le creía, pero recordaba muy bien cada palabra dicha por el hombre frente a si, cada promesa de aventura, de amor, la llevaba en su mente impresa a fuego.

Y aunque nadie le creyera, sabia que por eso había decidido quedarse.

El tren sonó el silbato por tercera vez, anunciando su salida. Draco ayudo a subir a su hijo, mientras este se acomodaba en la puerta para despedirse. El tren partió hacia Hogwarts, mientras que Scorpius decía adiós a sus padres. Draco sintió el impulso de correr detrás de el, pero solo su vena Slytherin le contuvo.

A cada metro que el tren se alejaba, Draco Malfoy iba sintiendo que perdía un poco mas a su hijo. Cuando el tren se hubo alejado completamente, ambos rubios continuaron parados observando la cola del mismo desaparecer en la distancia. Después de un tiempo, finalmente decidieron partir hacia su mansión, pero una hermosa pajarita encantada les detuvo.

"Yo también te amo Padre" fue lo único que decía.

Entonces Draco Malfoy supo que su hijo se había quedado con el, simplemente porque el se lo había pedido…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero te guste mi humilde obsequio...atrasado pero con amor...<p> 


End file.
